our daughter
by mandymoore1
Summary: A U Story a year after losing there little girl her parents look back, and strugle to come to tearms with there loss, Who do you think her parents should be
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters or the song

her mama cussed  
she was out of film  
as her baby came down those stairs  
looking right at her boyfriend  
his hands, they shook  
as he pinned on her corsage  
and she almost cried  
cause she'd liked this guy  
from the very start.  
shoulda been just another first  
and not the last  
beautiful moment in two lives  
when they looked back  
but now they're

flowers by the side of the road  
yeah, that's all that's left  
of the hopes and dreams  
of two seventeen year-olds  
some dreams live on  
and some, they don't  
all that's left to know  
all that's left to show  
are flowers by the side of the road

could've been me  
could've been you  
how many times have i said  
i've just had one or two  
it's a sobering thought  
it's a sobering sight  
how like a bad, bad dream  
you can lose everything  
on a careless night  
be the one who lives  
be the one who's gone  
be the mother whose heart  
has to somehow go on  
but she'll leave

flowers by the side of the road  
yeah, that's all that's left  
of the hopes and dreams  
of two seventeen year-olds  
some dreams live on  
and some, they don't  
all that's left to know  
all that's left to show  
are flowers by the side of the road

our daughter

Prologue

She had tears in her eyes as she placed a bunch or flowers on the side of the road she thought of her little girl, it's a year since she died and it doesn't get easier she'd be 18 now starting college but all they have are memories why did we let her go, why did he drink, why couldn't I protect her forever, her husband slipped his arm around her and they cried together for there little girl as there minds drifted back.

1999

He held her hand as she gave that one last push and they heard their daughter's first cries, you did it baby we did it". He said kissing her forehead as there daughter was wrapped in a blanket and placed in her arms "welcome to the word Lila Jane Halliwell". She said

Who do you think her parents should be?

Phoebe- Leo,

Phoebe – Cole

Piper –Cole

Piper-Leo

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews Piper and Leo will be her parents but Phoebe and Cole will be together in my story and also a big part to here is some added information before I go on

Piper and Leo's family Lila, Wyatt, Chris and Amber

Phoebe and Cole's family Prue, Chloe and Trisha

Paige and Henry's family Harriet and Louise

i'll be poastingthe chjapers in parts


	3. Chapter 3

A few thanks

Thanks for the reviews

Note Prue is dead but she's the children's white lighter and will be Prue H in the story

Lila is 3 Prue 1 Piper is 5 months pregnant with Wyatt

Chapter 1 Pre School years Part 1

Piper is making lunch when Leo orbed in with a giggling Lila on his shoulders, whose mouth was covered in ice cream, "hey there little angle, you have fun at Pre School". Piper said taking her daughter into her arms.

"Yeah but I missed you mommy". Lila said

"I missed you to angle, now lets get you cleaned up and Leo really ice cream before diner". Piper said grabbing a wipe and cleaning Lila's face, Just as the front door opened

"Hey sis, hey Lila." Phoebe said coming in the room with Prue,

"Hi auntie, can Prue Play". Lila Said

"Sure Sweetie lets go in the other room though ok". Phoebe said heading in the living room

"Ok". Lila said following her aunt and cousin.

"She's still got you rapped around her finger hasn't she". Piper said

"What can I say? She's daddy's little angle". Leo said

"Well daddy's little angle better eat diner, or you'll be in trouble". Piper said

"I know". Leo said putting his arms around her

in the living room Lila is trying to play with Prue but she keeps toddling away Phoebe is on the couch watching them

"No Prue, play dollies". Lila said going after her cousin,

"Lila sweetie, Prue is only 1 play nice, she likes to explore just like you when you were that age". Phoebe said

"Ok Auntie Phoebe, Prue let's explore together". Lila said as she took hold of Prue's hand

Just as Leo and Piper came in the room,

"So Phoebe, how's Cole," Piper said

"Good, so what are you to doing, tomorrow". Phoebe said

"Were going out to diner can you still watch Lila". Piper said

"Of course I can, have fun it's your anniversary". Phoebe said

"We will sis". Piper said

As Prue shimmered into Phoebe's arms and closed her eyes,

"You tired, little one". Phoebe said

"Prue play". Lila said

"Lila she's tired she's just a baby why don't we do some drawing". Piper said

"Ok, Mommy". She said orbing into Piper's arms and they headed into the other room

Please reveiw


End file.
